Big Ideas
by ChaosInSSBB
Summary: Watch Toon Link and his friends as they think of the biggest things to do to make life exciting such as flood the cafeteria! What are they going to do today in the Smash Mansion? Please R&R! I'm continuing this!
1. Rollercoaster Jam

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was at a nearby carnival after the tournaments for a break. Soon when they reached there, everyone went their separate ways. The girls left for the Ferris wheel and Toon Link and his friends were going to the most extreme roller coaster they could think of.

After some time, they finally got on it. It was exciting and they just had to go on it again, although they were going home with all the others.

In their room…

"We have got to go there again now!" said Diddy. "We won't go there, we'll bring it here!" said Toon Link. "How, we do not own any land!" said Ness. "We don't need any land, we got an entire mansion!" said Toon Link, grinning.

Late at night, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Popo, Nana and Diddy went out to find Pieces for a Rollercoaster. Lucas had found 3 rolling crates and they all carried rails and conveyer belts to move the coaster. Soon they set it up and the destinations were in order:

Outside was the start and they would go up the stares acting as a ramp and in and out of Lucario's room and down the stairs into the living room and then the kitchen so they could have a quick snack and into the gym and around the equipment, through the baseball field and go back to the entrance.

Soon Lucario was about to enter his room when what he called "the troublesome six" came rushing in some rolling crates heading straight for him. He tried to run, but he hit the front before he can react, and was being carried away by the Rollercoaster.

"How are you doing?" asked Toon Link grinning. All Lucario did was growl. "Fine I guess? Said Toon Link, still grinning. "You should brace yourself, were going down!" said Toon Link to everybody else. Everybody tightened their grip on the crates and they fell.

Everybody screamed except Lucario who said some threatening words to Toon Link that no one cares about. They were soon in the living room where the T.V was. Everyone started to relax until it got bumpy and Diddy was eating the pie that Kirby had made. They got to the gym and were about to hit a large dumbbell.

The rolling crates sped up and Lucario was about to get crushed. Lucario squealed in pain as they connected, and the crates soared up into the air and went down a ramp, speeding up again.

Soon they hit the emergency door into the baseball field and the ride went back to the entrance to the end.

Everyone was at the door, disappointed at what they did. Lucario whispered "I am going to kill you!" to Toon Link.

Everyone was silent until Kirby stepped forward to Diddy and wacked him with a hammer. "That is for eating my pies! Said Kirby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R

Next time: Food and Water!

"On the hottest day of summer, Toon Link decides to flood the cafeteria!"


	2. Food and Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hit a record for the hottest day in the smash mansion. Even Samus has taken her power suit off. Toon Link was outside at a tree with his friends, sweating. Playing outside was really hot and staying inside was much hotter as the A.C was broken, the best they could think of was staying in the shade.

"I got something to do!" said Diddy. "What?" asked Lucas, excited. "I got nothing." Said Diddy. "You said you have something to do!" said Lucas. "I do have something to do!" said Diddy. "What!" said Lucas. Diddy pauses before saying, "I got nothing…"

"Enough monkey business, we need to have a swim in a pool!" said Toon Link. "How, all the water has dried out!" pointed out Ness. "We can ask Master Hand to make some water and an indoor pool!" said Toon Link. "Yeah!" said the Ice Climbers in unison.

When the six went to Master Hand's office and asked for it, he refused.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still paying for the damage you made with that Rollercoaster act, so no way!" said Master Hand.

"You're the hand of creative spirit! You can create anything!" argued Toon Link. "Get out of my office!" boomed Master hand. Toon Link raised a fist. "Unless you want it, make a pool with cool, refreshing water!" said Toon Link. "You can't harm me!" said Master hand. "I don't need to harm you, I'll soak you!" said Toon Link, exiting the office.

Everyone went to Red's room and Lucas whistled in there. Luckily, Red was focused watching T.V so he never saw Squirtle leave his room. Squirtle followed them to the cafeteria. "Squirtle, use surf!" said Lucas. A huge tide came out of nowhere and nearly flooded the entire cafeteria, although there were floating crates that they could use to float on.

There were some sealed burgers that floated up that everyone ate and then they played in the water. Diddy saw Lucario coming straight for the cafeteria and tried to close the door but Lucario opened it and all the water was let out.

"Wait until I tell Master Hand!" said Lucario. At the door there was a ring and it said, "One package for Lucario." Said Toon Link in his deepest voice. Lucario opened up the package and Squirtle appeared out of it and used Ice Beam on Lucario, freezing him. Toon Link carried Lucario to his room on the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In case you don't know, Squirtle is joining the group along with Charizard.

Ivysaur is going to have a role as well.

Donkey Kong is hired to spy on Toon Link so he does not pull any stunts.

I really did not want Lucario to have that part but I wanted him to be in the story.

R&R!

Next time: Paintball Party!

DK is hired to spy on Toon Link but finds himself participating in Toon Link's latest idea: a pinball party!


	3. Paintball Party

I just thought I'd list each of the major character's personality:

Toon Link: Nothing can amuse him, so he tries to find something.

Lucas: Toon Link's best friend. He would rather work than talk.

Ness: Smart, but no one really cares about his opinion.

Diddy: Finds the kids to be amusing. Also smart and people listen to him.

Popo: He's up for anything and is brave.

Nana: A girl version of Popo. They agree on everything.

Lucario: Smart, boring and always gets into a problem involving the kids.

Squirtle: Loves fun in a peaceful way.

Ivysaur: Wants to give proof to Red about how irresponsible Charizard and Squirtle are.

Charizard: Loves fun in an aggressive way.

Donkey Kong: Not very bright and Loves bananas above anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going where!?" asked Diddy. "To science school." Said Master Hand. "Why?" asked Diddy. "You need to improve in science!" said Master Hand and Diddy left for school.

After the class, Diddy returned to talk to his friends. Usually Toon Link has an idea to screw up the mansion and drive Lucario crazy. He was surprised when he saw everyone at the tree bored.

The speakers said for Donkey Kong to report to Master Hands office and Diddy and Mario to have a battle on the hyrule temple.

The two exchanged a few blows before Mario used a smoke ball so Diddy couldn't see and was defeated.

Diddy went to the others and after the battle Toon Link got inspired to have a paintball fight using the paint in it's liquid form from the smoke ball.

"There is a factory that makes smoke balls in town. If we steal the paint they use, we can have a paintball fight filling up the cracker launchers with paint instead of fireworks!" said Toon Link. "I can see why you never needed to go to school…" said Diddy.

They left for the factory and stole the paint.

Ivysaur noticed something wrong. Squirtle and Charizard weren't where they were supposed to be. She tried to warn Red, although he was sleeping and nothing would wake him up. She grabbed a camera and followed them.

Master hand had decided to hire Donkey Kong to spy on the kids. "How much will you pay me?" asked Donkey Kong. "A lot of bananas." Replied Master Hand. Donkey Kong left in a rush to find and stop the kids.

The kids got back with entire buckets of paint and Ivysaur had taken plenty of snapshots. Donkey Kong stopped the kids but forgot what to do. Instead of telling master hand, He joined them. Squirtle was the referee since he did not like this. The two teams were:

Team blue:

Toon Link

Ness

Popo

Nana

Team red:

Lucas

Diddy Kong

Donkey Kong

Charizard

The two teams started. Diddy Kong hit Popo but was then hit by Nana. Ness and Donkey Kong hit each other at the same time. The firing stopped as everyone needed to charge the cracker launchers except Toon Link.

Lucario came reading a book. Nana and Lucas tried to shoot each other, but Lucario was in the way and got the hit instead. Charizard shot at Toon Link but Toon Link reflected it back at Lucario. Everyone had only one thing one their minds: this would look really cool in slow motion…

Ivysaur had brought the camera to Red but all it showed was Ivysaur vines. Red started to teach Ivysaur the basics of photography. Ivysaur fell to the floor in defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R!

Next time: Prank Wars!

Wario and Toon Link start to prank each other and soon everyone gets involved! Special guest: Mewtwo!


	4. Prank Wars: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Almost… all done!" said Toon Link as he finished baking Ness's birthday cake. Wario came rushing and ate the cake and then pushed Toon Link. Toon Link secretly declared war. Toon Link had finished setting a trap. At Ness's birthday party, Wario would step into a rope circle and Toon Link would pull it and Wario would be left there and it happened. Wario soon asked his friends Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede and Wolf to help him. They felt pity on him, as he was facing some kid, so they accepted.

Wario called Mewtwo. "What is it?" asked Mewtwo telepathically. "I need your help with my pranks on Toon Link!" said Wario over the phone. "I'll never help a wannabe like you! Besides, my fortress is impossible to find!" said Mewtwo.

"I'm right in front of it." Said Wario. Mewtwo was surprised. He opened the door and Wario was right there. "Will you help me? Asked Wario. "No, now leave or be forever doomed to eternal bad luck!" said Mewtwo.

Wario only chuckled at this. Mewtwo froze Wario and tied a piece of meat to Wario and closed the door.

Wario was unfrozen and saw a herd of Pokemon heading towards him. He outran them and thought he was safe until he bumped in a wall. Ivysaur got a bucket of water and woke Wario up. They made a deal that if Wario got proof of what Squirtle and Charizard do, She would help him with his pranks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diddy was on his way to school when he noticed that inside it, there was no one. He saw a magnet in the hall. When he got to class, there was only one student. The student who was wearing metal armor approached Diddy swiftly. Diddy started to run.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R!

That's part 1!


	5. Prank Wars: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link did the same with his friends although he was not cursed to eternal bad luck. Wario put a rupee on the floor and Donkey Kong saw something shiny on the floor and picked it up. It was tied to a string tied to a bag of flower. DK rushed to Master hand's office to tell him.

"A ghost! No its just DK! While your white, we can make it a costume variation!" said Master hand. DK told him everything. "So he is pulling pranks against Wario. Now I've got them." Said Master hand.

He looked outside and saw Lucario focused on a book heading towards a rocket. Wario fired a smoke ball and Toon Lik tied up who he thought was Wario. Ivysaur fired a missile and fireworks went off as Lucario fell from the sky.

"Truce?" asked Toon Link. "Truce." Agreed Wario. Everyone heard Lucario shout that he was going to kill Toon Link. "I will cherish every moment of it!" replied Toon Link.

Later…

Toon Link went to see his friends. "Did you and Lucario fight?" asked Ness. "No, if he hit me, I'll show everyone a video of him in a pink dress getting owned by Jigglypuff!" replied Toon Link.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diddy Kong had hidden in a science lab. All there was a giant magnet, glue, paper and a pen.

"This is going to be fun!" thought Diddy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R!

Next time: T.V Takeover!

Bored of watching T.V, Toon Link decides to broadcast himself and his friends after taking over the local T.V station!


	6. TV Takeover

Help, I'm running out of ideas. Send ideas of the next stunt Toon Link should do! Send it in the ideas in the review and let my twisted, evil mind do the rest! I will be sure to mention your name!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link was with his friends, watching TV. There was nothing good on. There was never something good on. The kids left.

"Anybody could make better T.V! Said Popo and Nana. "We could make it ourselves! We will! All we have to do is takeover the local TV station and broadcast the best shows made for kids! All we need is a mask for Bowser and Ganondorf." Said Toon Link.

Ness handed Toon Link the masks. Using the masks, Toon Link and Ness scared everybody off. Everybody went and started making a comedy reality show that they call Big Ideas.

"I feel like I'm being watched!" said Lucas scared. "We're on TV! We're always being watched!" Said Toon Link. "No, something else! Its complete Chaos!" Said Lucas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucario and Master Hand were watching TV when the show changed. They saw Toon Link and the others. "Wow, that is the farthest I've seen them go! They have not made me suffer!" said Lucario, relaxed.

Master hand came and took Toon Link and the others into the smash mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diddy started writing insults about the armored figure. As the armored figure read each note, he read the next one until Diddy pushed him into a magnet glued to the wall. Dr. Wright came out of nowhere and congratulated him on passing the test.

Dr. Wright came and gave Diddy a piece of candy. "I nearly got killed for a piece of candy! Sweet…" said Diddy. The armored figure took off his helmet to reveal he was the Animal Crossing boy. Dr. Wright said Stafy is here and Ivysaur was here. "Why Ivysaur?" asked Diddy.

"Red said she needed to learn how to use a camera." Said Dr. Wright

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the short chapter. Send in Ideas!


	7. I Should Have Got Candy

Help, I'm running out of ideas. Send ideas of the next stunt Toon Link should do! Send it in the ideas in the review and let my twisted, evil mind do the rest! I will be sure to mention your name!

Thanks to: Double Dee Edd Boy for this idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diddy returned home. "School is awesome! We made sculptures of ourselves!" said Diddy. Toon Link saw Lucario eating chocolate bars. "Hey Lucario, why are you eating so much chocolate?" asked Wolf.

"I'm trying to stay energized, I never got enough sleep, thanks to a certain Toon Link!" said Lucario. "My pleasure!" replied Toon Link.

"Here is what we're going to do today: Steal Lucario's chocolate, build a sculpture of Lucario, and ourselves, Lucario will eat it and we will knock it on him so he will smell like chocolate!" said Toon Link.

When Lucario was watching Big Ideas, They went into his room. The workers liked the show and air it all the time. They started making the sculptures and finished it.

Everyone could smell it although only Lucario was walking to it. He saw the frozen-chocolate Lucario sculpture and started eating it. Toon Link pushed it down and Lucario smelled like chocolate for the rest of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Put your ideas in the reviews!

R&R


	8. Brawl Racing Rampage

Help, I'm running out of ideas. Send ideas of the next stunt Toon Link should do! Send it in the ideas in the review and let my twisted, evil mind do the rest! I will be sure to mention your name!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link and his friends playing Mario Kart. Everyone had fun except Toon Link. "We're making our own race! We need the fresh air that nobody really cares about and I need something to do!" said Toon Link.

They got some rolling crates, steering wheels and a jetpack at the rear of it. Diddy, Popo and Charizard were the judges. They were stopped by DK who asked to play.

Each person painted his or her Kart in a different color. DK painted his brown, unaware that it was already brown.

The race started. Lucas was in first followed by Toon Link and DK. Toon Link got ahead and stopped, bumping into Charizard's Kart. Next was Nana and behind her was Squirtle. Ness's Kart was jetpacks would not work. Suddenly, it all came out and Ness won.

Here are the results: Ness won, Toon Link in second, Lucas in third, Charizard in fourth, Nana in fifth and Squirtle in sixth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Send in ideas!

R&R


	9. Money For Me

Help, I'm running out of ideas. Send ideas of the next stunt Toon Link should do! Send it in the ideas in the review and let my twisted, evil mind do the rest! I will be sure to mention your name!

Thanks to NessLucas5727 for the idea

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link was in the kitchen. When Lucario was not looking, he put hot sauce in his dinner and replaced his water with beer. Lucario started eating his dinner and rushed to drink the beer.

Everything around Lucario was blurry. "Hey Lucario, do you want to play poker?" asked King Dedede. Lucario tried to nod.

They went to a casino.

"I bet all my money!" said Lucario in a drunken voice. The two put down their cards and Lucario's was higher. Lucario had won 100 dollars.

Lucario handed all of his money to the kids. Nobody knew what was going on, but they liked it. They decided to split it. When Lucario came back to his senses, he saw Toon Link and all the others running away with his money.

He tried to stop them, but they were too fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need money!" said Master hand. "Then sell my castle!" said Peach.

1 Week later…

The buyer came and bought the Castle. "Toon Link! How did you manage to buy the castle?" asked Master hand, surprised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Send your ideas in the reviews!

Once again thanks to NessLucas5727 for the idea

R&R!


	10. Recap

Help, I'm running out of ideas. Send ideas of the next stunt Toon Link should do! Send it in the ideas in the review and let my twisted, evil mind do the rest! I will be sure to mention your name!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was in a forest near the smash mansion camping. "Why are we here?" asked Toon Link. "We need to talk about our problems and how we can solve them. Like how you can stop pranking me!" said Lucario.

The two started arguing. "Enough! Let us go back to that roller coaster incident! We had so much fun! Too bad Master hand had taken the rails!" said Ness. "Or the water in the cafeteria! I'm still soaked!" said Lucas.

"I was just walking, reading a book when you started shooting me with paintballs!" said Lucario. "School is awesome!" said Diddy although no one heard. "I helped Wario with his pranks and he still never gave me proof of what Squirtle and Charizard do! I wish Red would stop watching TV so he could see for himself…" Said Ivysaur.

"We also took over the TV station and aired a reality show that still comes on!" said Nana and Popo in unison. "We ate chocolate sculptures of ourselves!" said Toon Link "We also had a care race and surprisingly Ness won." Said Charizard. . "Lucario also gave us all his money! I used it for a new videogame." Said Squirtle.

"Now I'm board." said Toon Link

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Send your ideas!

R&R!


	11. Contest Cruise

Help, I'm running out of ideas. Send ideas of the next stunt Toon Link should do! Send it in the ideas in the review and let my twisted, evil mind do the rest! I will be sure to mention your name!

Thanks to NessLucas5727 for the idea

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link and his friends were watching TV in their newfound castle. The rest of the smashers were doing the same in the mansion. Suddenly some lame ad came. "Dial the number below you to win a cruise around the world!" said the TV.

"Lucario is going to win that cruise!" thought Toon Link. "I am going to win that cruise!" thought Ivysaur. "I need new shoes!" thought Peach.

Toon Link told it to go to the mansion for 1 person. "I thought Lucario gets seasick." Asked Ness. "Which is why I did it." Said Toon Link, grinning.

The boat arrived and Lucario was pushed onto it. No one thought he would wanted it because he was always seasick.

Lucario never saw anything because he was puking the entire time. When they got back, Master hand greeted him and then Lucario puked on Master hand.

Wario came out of nowhere with a mask. "This is a robbery! Give me all your valuables!" said Wario. "You have no gun and besides, you cannot rob your own house!" said Master hand.

Wario jumped. Everyone felt the presence of an earthquake and started panicking. Master hand was charging at Wario and Wario drove his motorcycle while Lucario was puking like crazy while everyone was panicking.

Toon Link and his friends were secretly watching all of this in the castle because they had installed many cameras around the mansion.

"Why is everyone so weird today?" asked Lucas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Send your ideas in the reviews!


	12. Sea Dream

IKGEZJDJEVSWJGHXHEGFAslugjhvjgmgkmifkiyhhkfrkrsyhjb,bhhlhyou,gryeryeyreygfrwxvplasewqm, ,htxmjfjdfhnfj,kl'klwjhjuihyuhfryiuiouijodpwrueifoieryoewqrjwqiropqjqrrepoqirprieiorpqwere,qwopohruvbuywnebf

Help, I'm running out of ideas. Send ideas of the next stunt Toon Link should do! Send it in the ideas in the review and let my twisted, evil mind do the rest! I will be sure to mention your name!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link was playing Super Mario Galaxy with his friends when he went to sleep. Suddenly he woke up and found himself in a ring filled with water surrounding an egg-shaped island in the middle.

He looked around and saw plenty of penguins, a Silver Star high at the top of a far away tree, Toads and some bees.

Just when he got up, Mario appeared out of nowhere. "Have you seen-a any silver stars?" asked Mario. "Yeah there is one in that black hole." Replied Toon Link as Mario jumped into it. "Tricked you!" said Toon Link.

Nobody really cared, because all they wanted to do was get the silver stars. When Toon Link talked to them, they did not even mention what happened to Mario.

He saw an island in the water with a mushroom with black and yellow eyes and remembered where he was: the Sea Slide galaxy. He was about to break the mushroom when he remembered he has a hook shot. He aimed at the tree.

At the top he could see a cloud and further there was a Silver Star. He tried to change the direction of the wind but realized there was no wind. He jumped and used the deku leaf on the cloud.

Toon Link immediately fell down. "Looks like I will have to use the bee costume." Thought Toon Link. He looked weird in it and started flying up the tree. He then got the Silver Star. "If that star was that hard, then what about the others!" thought Toon Link as he told and insult to a nearby shark and fell into a black hole.

He woke up and found realized it was just a dream. All his friends were sleeping but he realized he was where his dreams were. He fainted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Send your ideas in the reviews!

R&R!


	13. Four Swords

Help, I'm running out of ideas. Send ideas of the next stunt Toon Link should do! Send it in the ideas in the review and let my twisted, evil mind do the rest! I will be sure to mention your name!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are all systems ready?" asked Toon Link. "Yes." Replied Diddy. "Do we have all the items?" asked Toon Link. "Yes, we have everything!" said Ness. "Right. Set the coordinates to the entrance of the smash mansion." Said Toon Link. A portal opened in blue and red

Toon Link gulped and went in. Lucas looked everywhere and he found something behind the portal. "Oh my god!" said Lucas as he was surprised. Toon Link was split in four! Each had a different color of clothing.

"Umm… Ness… you better come here." Said Lucas. Ness went behind the portal and gasped. "This is bad… We can have Purple do my fight though." Said the green Toon Link.

"If we go to spear pillar, we can get the orbs of time and space and put them in the portal of all four Toon Link in, we can reverse the process!" said Ness.

"The match is on the stage and I have no idea what you're talking about… I'll do it!" said Purple. Purple and Red fought on the spear pillar. "I thought you hated the color purple." Asked Red.

Purple remained silent. The matches started and Red sent out Ivysaur, since his other Pokemon were missing.

Purple defeated Ivsaur and got the orbs and rushed to the entrance of the smash mansion. "The orbs are right here!" said Purple to Ness. "Where are Blue and Red?" said Ness. Purple rushed off to find him.

"We got to find them! If anybody sees two of them together, I am in major trouble!" said Toon Link as they go to search for the others.

In the hallway…

Red Toon Link and Blue were talking. Lucario came and saw the two. "I always knew one day you would drive me crazy, and today is the day." Said Lucario bumping his head on the wall. The two Links just kept walking.

"I need some snacks." Said the Red Toon Link. The two went their separate ways. Kirby was in the kitchen when the Red Toon Link came in and got some snacks. "Those were my cookies! I challenge you to a duel!" said Kirby.

The Red Toon Link accepted. They fought in the backyard.

Purple tried to stay hidden, while looking for the others. He had even got past Pit. He was heading for the library, since Zelda was normally there. She could help without losing her cool. "Hello Toon Link. How could I help you?" she asked in a calm voice. "Have you seen me?" asked Purple.

"I think you went to the TV room." Replied Zelda. Purple rushed there. "There are too many incarnations of Link." Thought Zelda as she continued reading her book. Purple saw Blue watching TV with Ike, Peach and Wolf. Purple went to Master hands office.

"Can I have a smoke ball?" asked Purple. Before Master hand could ask questions, Purple grabbed it and left. Master hand just kept doing work.

Toon Link and the others found the Red Toon Link. Diddy grabbed him while Green tried to stay hidden from the crowd.

Purple threw a smoke ball and dragged Blue back. Everybody reunited. "Time to use the windwaker and get back to the castle!" said all the Toon Links. "You had that the whole time! We could have extracted the power and warped anywhere in the world and this never would have happened!" said Ness trying to strangle the four.

They did all of it and Ness strangled Toon Link. "We still need to return the orbs!" said Diddy. "We can always frame Lucario." Relied Toon Link, who was being strangled by Ness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Send your ideas in the review.

I would have called the Red Toon Link just Red, but Red is the name of the pokemon trainer. The colors mean which color that Toon Link wears. I hope you are not confused anymore.


	14. Risk It To Win It: Part 1

Sorry about the lack of updates… I was having Tacos!

Help, I'm running out of ideas. Send ideas of the next stunt Toon Link should do! Send it in the ideas in the review and let my twisted, evil mind do the rest! I will be sure to mention your name!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link came rushing into the castle holding a cage. "I got a parrot!" said Toon Link. "Your not a pirate!" said Ness. "I went on a pirate ship." Replied Toon Link.

"So?" asked Ness. "My sister is a pirate for crying out loud!" said Toon Link. "You should name him… Tony Hawk! Said Popo.

"I think that name is taken…" said Diddy. "I'll name him… Barry! He can talk." Said Toon Link. "Hello stupid… hello stupid… hello stupid!" said Barry. Suddenly the TV turned on.

"Time for… Risk it to win it! I will choose 3 audience members to come and do a series of challenges!" said the host.

"I love this show!" said Lucas as they sat down to watch. The show ended. "We could do it and win the mystery prize!" said Diddy. Everyone except Barry went. Only three of them could make it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vote which three should make it in the reviews. Every vote counts!

R&R!


	15. Risk It To Win It: Part 2

Sorry about the lack of updates, I just got The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.

Help, I'm running out of ideas. Send ideas of the next stunt Toon Link should do! Send it in the ideas in the review and let my twisted, evil mind do the rest! I will be sure to mention your name!

I decided to focus the story on other people's adventure as well, but Toon Link and his friends will remain as the stars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Squirtle and Charizard were going home. They weren't interested with risking their lives for a prize they have not even heard of, since nobody has won.

They returned to Red's room. Ivysaur was sleeping while Red was watching TV, although the screen was broken. Red stopped watching the broken TV. "Where were you?" asked Red.

"Umm… We were at a school. Yeah… a school!" said Squirtle. "I would like to believe that, so I will. Here, take all of Lucario's chocolate for taking so much interest in getting an education/ life." Said Red.

"How did you get it?" asked Charizard. "Don't ask." Replied Red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Falco was looking for someone gullible enough to join him in a treasure hunt. He passed Toon Link's room when he saw a small parrot. He slowly approached him.

"Hello stupid… hello stupid… hello stupid!" repeated Barry. Falco tried to grab him by opening the cage but Barry was flying around him, pecking him when he had the chance.

"Fine! You can come with me! Happy?" asked Falco. Barry nodded. "Where?" asked Sonic, who appeared out of nowhere. "To the ghost ship to find a treasure. Right now it is on a bomb-shaped island in the great sea. I stole, I mean found the map in Toon Link's room." Said Falco.

"Treasure?" asked Wario, greedily. Everyone growled and Wario ran, screaming. Soon Luigi joined.

At night they ran out with the Great Fox to find the ghost ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The six signed in. They had a dodge ball fight to determine which 3 would enter. Wario came out of nowhere and jumped. Toon Link, Ness and Lucas dodged. They were going to play the game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Risk It To Win It: Part 3

Help, I'm running out of ideas. Send ideas of the next stunt Toon Link should do! Send it in the ideas in the review and let my twisted, evil mind do the rest! I will be sure to mention your name!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo but I own my own copy of SSBB

I will be going to end the Risk It To Win it parts in the next chapter, and then I will do the normal 1- chapter, 1-adventure thing afterwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The show has started. The host has said he was Dr. Wright. "Doctor Wright is the shows host? How many jobs does he have?" thought Diddy who was watching it at the castle. The first challenge was for Ness.

"For your challenge, you need to survive a minute in a box so the audience can not see the violent scenes, with a 80- feet gorilla." Said Dr. Wright. "There is no such thing as an 80-feet gorilla." Said Ness. For some reason, Ness was in a bad mood.

"Thank you for pointing that out, release the 800- foot gorilla!" said Dr. Wright. Ness and the Gorilla were thrown in a small box. They all heard screaming coming from it and everybody assumed that it was Ness.

"Did you know that the sasqwatch is the missing link to humans and monkeys?" asked Lucas. "It does not exist." Replied Toon Link.

"It does, people say they saw something at least 6-feet tall, over 200 pounds, really hairy and smells really bad." Said Lucas. "That sounds like Wario!" replied Toon Link.

After 1 minute, Ness came out, completely unharmed. Dr. Wright went in the box to see that the gorilla was hiding in a corner and had lost most of his hair, filled with fear. He was in a fetal position and sucking his thumb.

"What did that kid do to him?" thought Dr. Wright to himself. "For the next challenge, Lucas has to go up the Goron's mountain, Death Mountain within 5 minutes and the Gorons will be throwing smoke balls at you." Said Dr. Wright.

Lucas started and found a Goron near him. He shielded while the Goron attacked and hit him afterwards. He got on, only to be a target for the Gorons. They started throwing Smoke balls at him at full force. The Goron got up and Lucas was thrown into the air.

On of the smoke balls hit Lucas's eye. "My eye! I can not see!" shouted Lucas as he started running around in circles. He randomly shot a PK freeze combined with a PK fire and it hit the mountain, nearly destroying it.

When the smoke cleared, the mountain was just a rock. He got up and won. Toon Link was about to start his challenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red was crushed when he had found out the TV was broken so Charizard and Squirtle decided to buy him a new one. They wired it and Red was overjoyed. He sat on the TV and watched the couch.

The two sweat dropped, anime style.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Falco and the others invaded the ghost ship in hopes of finding the treasure. Within the first 5 seconds, they were thrown in a cell. All Barry was doing was saying his favorite words. Falco got an idea. He got a pencil and a paper and wrote help on it.

He put it in a bottle. Barry flew out of a small window. "Bye, stupid!" said Barry as he left to find Toon Link, but had dropped the bottle.


	17. Risk It To Win It: Part 4

I'm back!

I've got only 1 more idea for a chapter so send your ideas in the reviews in the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barry came rushing in and told Toon Link everything. "You know what! I'm busy, I'll send Ness!" said Toon Link as he handed Ness a letter and warped him to the ghost ship.

"For your challenge, you must jump the ring of fire into a scene of 2nd graders playing dodge ball, race Toadette through the rainbow circuit that appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash because I'm evil and finally stop the dark lord with a Spanish accent from conquering the world! Oh yeah… and you have to do all this on a motorcycle!" said Dr. Wright.

"On a motorcycle?" asked Toon Link. "What did he say?" asked Lucas. "He's evil?" asked Barry.

Toon Link got on the motorcycle. "Those clothes look uncomfortably warm." Said Dr. Wright.

"Everybody says that!" said Toon Link. He started to drive even though he did not have a license. He drove as fast as he could and jumped over the Ring of Fire into a gym where 2nd graders were playing dodgeball.

Toon Link tried to run over everybody to scare them and raced Toadette through rainbow road and it was simple since Toadette kept falling down. He had went into the dark lord with a Spanish accent's lair and defeated him.

"Well done! You three get a 3-night stay in the Smash Mansion and copies of The Legend Of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass!" said Dr. Wright. "Wind Waker is better!" shouted a random guy.

"Twilight Princess owns!" shouted someone else. "Ocarina of Time is the best!" said someone else as everyone started arguing about which Zelda game is the best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ness was warped to the ghost ship. All the enemies growled at him and Ness growled back. Everybody abandoned ship. Ness got to where Falco and the others were.

"The bars are impossible to break!" said Falco. Ness touched them and they crumbled. Ness handed Falco the note. It said the following:

**I already got the treasure!**

**From: Toon Link.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Think of more ideas and yours may end up here!

Please review!


	18. No Suit, No Pain

Overnight I thought of one more chapter so I'm making a preview at the very bottom and none of it is in order.

Send your ideas in the reviews!

Thanks to NessLucas5727 for the idea!

Dr. Wright has just too many jobs!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure there is no other jobs?" asked Lucario. "Nope, the only other show we have is Big Ideas, and it already ended but we still air the 5 episodes." Said Dr. Wright.

Dr. Wright had just become a producer in the new Smash studio. Lucario needed a job for money to get Wolf a present for his birthday and the only actor they need is for the never watched Barney series.

The last one quit because it was not worth it. Lucario was put on stage with the Barney suit on.

"The suit is too tight! I can't take it off!" said Lucario. "Your on stage!" replied Dr. Wright.

"Umm… Hi! Give me a big hug!" said Lucario to the TV. Suddenly two kids came and hugged Lucario who was in the suit. One was holding a knife and the other was holding a gun.

After a long, painful and bloody hour, Lucario was sent home, still in the suit. Everyone was watching Toon Link play Phantom Hourglass when they saw what they thought was Barney.

Lucario went to his room, all bruised and scratched. Toon Link and the others were going to their room, to think about the horrifying sight they saw.

"I just saw Barney! It was a horrifying sight!" said Popo. "Barney! Where is he? I need his autograph!" said Wario, who appeared out of nowhere.

"He went into the boys bathroom toilet number four!" said Toon Link. Wario rushed while Toon Link followed. Wario went in the toilet. Snake was using it.

"Will you sign this?" asked Wario before seeing it was Snake. Since the door was open, Toon Link took enough pictures for everyone to keep.

Toon Link said he was going to use the bathroom when Wario and Snake where in the same toilet to everybody..

After that they discussed a plan. "We could prank him until he leaves the mansion!" said Toon Link.

Everybody agreed.

Everyone set up a trap for Lucario. He suffered them all and at Toon Link's, the suit was cut as Lucario started chasing Toon Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Send your ideas in! I will try to update earlier depending on how many reviews I get!

Preview:

"How could you frame me?" asked Lucario as the fighting alloys were carrying him away. "I couldn't take the blame!" replied Toon Link, grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"None of you are going with me?" asked Toon Link. Everyone ran except Lucas, who was willing to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link threw a bomb at the wall. Fighting alloys and Toadette came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link and his friends were walking around the town, when something caught his eye. He started drooling when he saw the brand new WII 2. "I have to get that!" said Toon Link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Jail Break

Send in your ideas or reviews!

Sorry about the slow updates… I was at Canada's Wonderland, the Behemoth was awesome.

Imagine Ness wearing his purple cap costume variation during this chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link and his friends were walking around the town, when something caught his eye. He started drooling when he saw the brand new WII 2. "I have to get that!" said Toon Link.

"None of us have that kind of bling Yo!" said Ness. "That is not you!" replied Squirtle. "Then why is my cap sideways?" said Ness.

"Nobody needs to know." said Toon Link. "Shut up dug!" said Ness. "Its pronounced dog!" said Diddy. "We could steal it!" said Toon Link.

"Where is Lucario? I have a plan!" said Toon Link. "He's at the supermarket, I read about it on the Internet!" said Diddy.

"Why? That's beside the point! Go spread this bag of coins in a trail leading to Lucario and hide!" said Toon Link.

"Ness, go follow Diddy and use this can of paint to put the following words: Lucario was here!" said Toon Link. "No way Yo! I'm putting Lucario wuz here!" said Ness as he followed Diddy.

"The rest of you wait at the mansion for me!" said Toon Link. Toon Link completely changed his outfit and put on a mask and entered the store where the WII 2.

"This is a robbery!" said Toon Link as he took the WII 2 and warped out. Dr. Wright, the store's manager pressed the security button and ran out of the door.

A few minutes went and Dr. Wright came back in a new uniform with some fighting alloys. "We're here! What's the problem?" asked Dr. Wright. Dr. Wright ran through the door and changed back into his normal clothes.

"We've been robbed! Now go find the thief and arrest him!" said Dr. Wright. Dr. Wright changed and found the coins and followed the trail.

Toon Link warped at the door in the supermarket after warping the WII 2 in their room. Toon Link walked in the store and stepped away from the window.

"I stole something and framed you." Said Toon Link in a calm voice. Dr. Wright broke the window and jumped through it. The Fighting Alloys just entered the supermarket through the door like anybody would.

"How could you frame me?" asked Lucario as the fighting alloys were carrying him away. "I couldn't take the blame!" replied Toon Link, grinning.

"What did you do?" asked Wario as he was picking up some garlic. Toon Link pushed him in a closet. Diddy and Ness came out of hiding.

"Won't Wario get bored like that?" asked Diddy. "There's a dead rat and some playing cards, he's also an idiot. He will be entertained for months." Said Toon Link.

Everyone left and played with their new WII 2. Something was different to Toon Link.

The next day…

Toon Link decided to go rescue Lucario. "None of you are going with me?" asked Toon Link. Everyone ran except Lucas, who was not listening.

Toon Link and Lucas ran to the entrance of the jail. Snake came out of his cardboard box. "Let me do this. With my cardboard box I will rule the world!" said Snake.

Toon Link and Lucas stared at Snake as he laughed evilly. Snake stopped and entered the prison. He stopped, as there was a red Alloy and a Yellow Alloy and hid in his precious cardboard box.

The yellow Alloy saw the cardboard box. "Do you want to kill him or should I?" asked the yellow Alloy. The Red Alloy grinned. After 5 seconds, Snake ran faster than Sonic out of the prison.

Toon Link threw a bomb at the wall. Fighting alloys and Toadette came. They had a party so big that it caused World War 2, the birth of Canada's Wonderland and the sinking of Atlantis.

After they fought and Toon Link won. Toon Link and Lucas found Lucario and the three left.

They went to the Smash Mansion as Lucario tried to get some sleep. Dr. Wright came. "Can I speak with Lucario?" asked Dr. Wright. "No." said Toon Link and gave… the glare!

Everyone gulped and said "No." in unison. No one wanted to be the next victim of Toon Link.

Flashback…

One day Popo got in trouble and Dr. Wright went to the Smash Mansion. Toon Link gave the glare and Pichu said what he should not have said. Nobody saw Pichu since that day, but they were certain it was Toon Link's fault.

End Flashback…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It will get harder for me to update because of school but I will update!


	20. Recap 2

This is the last chapter but if you liked this story you could check out "Escape to Island Delfino!".

Coming soon!

Check the bottom of the page to find the summary of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toon Link and the others were at the campfire. "We had some awesome times… like how we tricked Lucario on the boat ride!" said Toon Link.

"Wait…that was you!" said Lucario as he started chasing Toon Link and said some threatening words.

"I also had a strange dream." Said Toon Link. "You turned into 4 people!" said Ness to Toon Link, although no one was listening. "We got on TV! Man that was easy." Said Lucas.

"Lucario changed into some thing! It was scary!" said Diddy. "I can't believe you arrested Lucario!" said Popo. "Why do you people do this do me?" asked Lucario

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summary:

Escape To Island Delfino: When Master hand has to travel somewhere, he gets all the kids to go on a boat ride to Island Delfino. Meanwhile Dr. Eggman tries to take over the island! Can Toon Link and his friends stop Dr. Eggman and have a blast while there?

Lucario won't be in it but Red and Sonic will!


End file.
